<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three's Company by Sorassecretstop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039036">Three's Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorassecretstop/pseuds/Sorassecretstop'>Sorassecretstop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Reader Friendship, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Season 3 rewrite, Supernatural - Freeform, hunting with the winchesters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorassecretstop/pseuds/Sorassecretstop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just an average college student going about your life, until you find yourself attacked by something from straight out of a horror film. You survive thanks to the Winchesters, and soon find yourself diving into the world of hunting and the supernatural. This takes place beginning in season 3, right after the episode "The Kids Are Alright."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day for you, with classes being almost completely back to back since early this morning. You quickly packed your bag and left the classroom, eager to just get home to some relaxation time with your roommates. Before you knew it, your car was pulling into the parking lot of your apartment building. Turning off the ignition and grabbing your backpack, you stepped out of the car. You took a couple of steps towards the building before pausing to look back and lock your car. The lights flash confirming the car was now secure. You continued making your way across the parking lot, thinking about pulling on comfy pajamas and calling it the end of the day.  </p><p> </p><p>Just before you reached the side entrance of the building, a tingling sensation formed on your back, creeping up to your neck. <em> I'm probably just tired and imagining things </em> .Let's keep going. You took a deep breath and continued to move towards your destination. Just before you reached the door, the urge to look behind you was too strong. Pausing your footsteps, you turned around to take a glimpse behind you. There was nothing there. <em> See your mind is just playing tricks on you</em>. Even though you tried to keep a logical mind, you couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. You quickened your pace and as fast as you could unlocked the side entrance door and closed it behind you. Feeling a bit safer behind the locked barrier, you turned around to peer through the window one last time. Taking a few moments to really take in the surrounding area, there was still nothing to see but the wind rustling the leaves on the trees and bushes on the opposite side of the parking lot. Confident that it was all in your mind, you proceeded to head on up to your apartment. The elevator ride to your floor had never felt so long as the fear refused to completely leave. </p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of the elevator you took another deep breath and just focused on relaxing with your roommates for the remainder of the night. With a few more breaths, you were opening the door of the shared three bedroom apartment. Closing the door quietly, you spotted your two roommates laughing and lounging on the couch watching <em> Friends </em>. You smiled and gently tossed your bag onto the counter before joining them on the couch. It didn't take long until you were losing yourself in the comfort of  your friends and the silly antics of Ross, Rachel, Chandler, Monica, Joey, and Pheobe.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the evening was spent laughing and joking with your roommates and sharing a pizza amongst the three of you. You had completely forgotten all about your earlier scare. At least until your roommates headed off to bed and left you alone to your thoughts once again. You were able to stave off the fear for a few minutes longer as you focused on your bedtime routine. But too soon you were sitting in bed thinking about going to sleep when the tingling sensation came back. You tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away. So you stood up and went to look out the window again, if only to prove that your mind was being overactive today. However, as soon as your attention was drawn outside the window you saw a shadow running across the street. Almost as if it seemed to know someone was watching, the shadow stopped in the middle of the road and turned around looking right towards you with yellow eyes. You jumped backwards and almost tripped over your own feet, causing you to look towards the ground. Once you had your balance again, you quickly returned your sight to the street. However, it was a normal street once again. </p><p> </p><p>You let out a long sigh, unaware you had been holding your breath. You stood there for a minute longer, before crawling back into bed and wrapping yourself under the covers. For a few minutes you stared up at the ceiling, willing sleep to come but it never did. Giving up on that idea, you made your way to the kitchen, bringing your laptop with you. While your laptop booted up, you pulled out a mug and a tea bag to make yourself a cup of tea. </p><p> </p><p>Sitting in front of your computer, you began scrolling through various social media to entertain yourself. After an hour or so, you started to feel tired and going to sleep was calling your name.  Unfortunately the short walk back to your bedroom was enough movement to wake you up again. With a sigh you pulled open your laptop once again. Maybe I can find something to watch and fall asleep to. You opened up a new browser. The usual news article suggestions were loaded on the homepage. Ignoring them as usual you started to type Netflix, when one of the articles switched and a its headline caught your eye; <b>"Sheriff Warns Locals to Stay Inside after Sunset Due to Vicious Animal Attacks" </b></p><p> </p><p>With nothing else really to do, you decided to click on it in order to learn more. Unfortunately the article was very vague in the information it gave out. The majority of it was just the sheriff asking for people to be cautious and take heed of the warning. It stated that there was an animal on the loose police believed was responsible for the death of four locals. The bodies were found with bite marks and oddly missing their hearts. Experts were looking into these markings in order to narrow down what kind of animal they were looking out for. The biggest takeaway you had from the article was that all four of the victims were found within a mile from your apartment. </p><p> </p><p>After finishing the article you decided to try and do some of your own research wanting to know what kind of animal you might want to keep an eye out for. Keeping in mind that the news would share all the details, you turned to the internet for answers. After dealing with a few gruesome pictures, the only animal you could find that would be slightly similar to these attacks was a wolf. Which struck you as odd, knowing that wolves hadn't been in this area for a long time. You scrolled a little farther down the results when a page about werewolves popped up. Deciding it would provide some entertainment, since you had always enjoyed learning about mythical creatures, you clicked on the link.  </p><p> </p><p>The article started with cheesily written anecdotes pulled from different thriller movies, before going more into detail about werewolf mythology. A lot of it you knew already, like that they were humans who transform into wolf form on a full moon. One fact that was completely different in this article was that when werewolves hunted, they always ate the heart of their prey. <em> Okay that's gross, but didn't the news article say the victims were missing their hearts? </em> The more you read, the more it seemed to have some similarities to the victims from the news article. However, you knew that werewolves weren't real, so instead you just enjoyed expanding your knowledge of mythology. The last thing you read before closing, was a reminder that silver is one of the only metals known to have any effect against a werewolf. Deciding you had read enough, you finally switched over to Netflix to watch your favorite show. </p><p> </p><p>The next day dragged on as you tried to go about your everyday life with only a couple hours of sleep. After tiredly finishing your first class, you were not looking forward to your two afternoon classes. You knew that an additional round of caffeine was going to be necessary if you were going to survive the day. During your free time in between classes, you walked down the street and entered the first cafe she stumbled upon. After buying your favorite drink, you found a spot to sit down to work on some homework. You hadn’t brought your laptop with you so you pulled out one of your textbooks to try and get some reading done. After a few minutes of trying to focus on your work, you found your mind kept wandering off to someplace far away. Insistent that you were going to get some work done, you took another drink from your cup hoping the caffeine would kick in soon. Your attempts at getting some work done ended with having only read a few paragraphs and written down two notes. With your free time coming to a close you packed up and made your way to your next class. </p><p> </p><p>The professor ended your last class of the day with a reminder that your papers were due next week. <em> I really need to get some work done on that essay. </em> Feeling even more tired after the lectures from your last two classes, you decided to go get another cup of coffee before heading home. Five minutes later, you had a hot drink in hand and were walking back across campus to get to your car. The sun was setting on the horizon, reminding you of the warning you read about last night causing you to quicken your pace. You were almost a block away from your car when the tingling sensation returned even stronger.  The image of the yellow eyes flashed before your eyes, prompting your heart rate to increase and putting you on high alert.  After a few more steps the tingling demanded that you turn around and look behind you. Taking a deep breath you turned your head just enough to glimpse behind you. A shadow slinked into the alley between a couple of buildings you had just passed. </p><p> </p><p>Your sped up into an almost jog, wanting to put as much distance between yourself and whatever that shadow was. Before you made it even ten more steps, a growling was getting louder directly behind you. Instinct took over causing you to turn around and face the threat. You found yourself looking into the yellow eyes of a human like creature with claws and fangs. Werewolf, the word flashed in your mind. The creature sprinted directly for you. You dropped your coffee and backpack before taking off at full speed. Your instincts reminded you of your silver necklace.  Knowing better than to ignore your instincts, you yanked the necklace off your neck, holding in your hands as you ran for your life.</p><p> </p><p>Even with your best efforts, you found yourself stumbling over the curb of the sidewalk as you tried to take a turn. The stumble slowed you down just enough for the werewolf to pounce on you. You fell to the ground with an immense weight holding you down. Refusing to give up, you somehow found the strength to move the creature enough, so you could roll onto you back and at least face your doom. The creature made eye contact once again, before tearing it's claws down your front, mostly digging into your belly. You let out a scream of pain and tried to squirm away, but the other arm was pinning your shoulder. The creature took a break from slashing in order to lap at the blood that was pooling on your stomach under your shirt. Wincing through the pain, you knew this was the only chance you were going to have to do something to get out of this. You felt the triangle pendant still clenched in your hand. As quick as you could you took the point and stabbed as hard as you could into the arm that was holding you down. </p><p> </p><p>Being a necklace, and not actually a weapon it didn't cause a whole lot of damage but it did manage to get it to loosen its grip and yelp out in pain. It's moment of distraction gave you the perfect chance to pull your legs up and kick it in the stomach, knocking it off of you. Pushing through your pain you managed to get back to your feet. Using one hand to apply pressure to your wound, you started running once again. Not fully paying attention to where you were running you turned down a street hoping to shake off the creature. After running a few more minutes of running, your lungs and muscles began to ache with the prolonged exercise. You also began to feel lightheaded as the pain began to scream out for attention. Despite your best efforts, your steps began to slow and you began to stagger.</p><p> </p><p>The werewolf turned the corner and began to stalk closer and closer to you with a grin on its face. You tightened your grip on the silver pendant, and forced yourself to keep moving. You took in your surroundings trying to find a way to get out of this situation alive. </p><p> </p><p>"Get down!" A voice yelled from behind you. Not needing to be told twice you ducked down, causing you to fall down on all fours. The creature was only a couple steps away from you when a gunshot rang through the night, hitting it right in its heart. With a groan, it collapsed to the ground. You stared at it making sure it wasn't going to continue it's attack. Taking a deep shuddering breath, you turned to face your saviors.</p><p> </p><p>In front of you, were two men; one tall with brown hair that went to just below his ears, and the other shorter with short brown hair. "Hey are you alright?" The tall one asked, lowering the gun in his hands.  </p><p> </p><p>You struggled with forming an answer. Only half an hour ago, you were leaving a coffee shop, ready to get home. Your only worries were trying to get some homework done before crashing for the night. Then your night took a drastic turn as you had been attacked by something straight out of a nightmare. Now that the immediate danger was over the exhaustion and pain took over, making your answer for you as you winced and let out a small groan.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, both of the men ran over to you. The tall one helped pull you up to standing, wrapping an arm around your shoulders to help you balance "Hey. It's going to be okay. I've got you. Think you can walk?" He asked, making eye contact. You nodded as you used his support to walk in the direction he went. Focusing on your feet as you did your best to stay upright, you soon found yourself standing in front of a black car. Your helper opened the door before helping you climb into the backseat. Once you were settled, the other two took their seats and the car rumbled to life. Even though you were in a car with strangers, your brain told you were safe and the adrenaline began to fade causing exhaustion to take over. </p><p> </p><p>When you woke up, you found yourself on a bed in an unfamiliar room. You sat up in fear. The quick motion caused a feeling of pain to run up your torso and stomach. Ignoring the pain, you looked around your surroundings and recognized it to be a motel room of some kind. As she continued to scan the area, your eyes landed on the two men sitting at the table next to the window. The memory of last night flashed in your mind, reminding you of your attack. You then looked down at your belly and lifted your shirt to reveal bandages that had been placed over your wounds. You also noticed a small assortment of bandaids scattered on your arms and legs. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey look who’s up!” A voice said, bringing your attention back to the other occupants. </p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing? Do you need some water?” The tall one asked. You nodded her head, beginning to feel a bit shy now that you realized you were in a motel room with two complete strangers. He stood up and grabbed you a cup of water. You took a few sips, relishing the way it soothed your scratchy throat.   </p><p> </p><p>Needing to know more about the situation you found yourself in, you decided to start with the most basic of questions, "Who are you?" </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Sam, and this is my brother Dean” The man who handed you the water replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, I'm Y/N. Thanks for saving me last night” You replied with a slight smile upon your face. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, no problem. Now... this might seem like an odd question, but did you get bit at all last night?" The one named Dean asked, his green eyes piercing your Y/E/C ones.  </p><p> </p><p>“No it just scratched me and began to lick them. Why would you ask- Wait, I know this sounds crazy but was that creature actually a werewolf?!” You exclaimed as the pieces began to connect. It hadn't looked the way you expected but otherwise it fit all of the lore you had read up on the other night. </p><p> </p><p>The two brothers glanced at each other. "What makes you think that?" Sam asked his brown eyes searching yours. </p><p> </p><p>“Well... It was a full moon last night if I’m not mistaken. And the thing that attacked me wasn't human, it had claws and fangs. And after all of the animal attacks that have been in the area I did a little bit of research and it’s the most accurate explanation since we shouldn't have real wolves in the area. Plus, although it wasn't a weapon my silver necklace did hurt it enough to make a distraction so I could run away.... Besides why else would Dean ask me if I was bitten?” </p><p> </p><p>The two of them shared a look of shock, clearly shocked by the detail of your answer. Once they got over their initial shock the brothers shared a quick glance with one another before turning their attention back on you. You could have sworn you saw the slightest smile from Sam before Dean continued the conversation. "Well I guess there's no getting around it. Yes, that was a werewolf. My brother and I came here to kill the sick son of a bitch."</p><p> </p><p>You honestly weren't expecting that. Even though you had organized your thoughts and suggested a theory, there was still a part of you that said it was all crazy. Having others not only believe it, but also add to the tale took away any chances of this all just being a cruel trick of your mind. "This is all so crazy! It was just a working theory. I'd say you guys were crazy if I hadn't experienced it first hand. I mean werewolves are supposed to just be a mythological creature made for scary movies." You took in a deep breath before continuing your thinking out loud. "Then that means that if werewolves are real, what else is?" You turned your gaze towards Sam looking for the answer. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a question better left unanswered. Trust me you don't want to get anymore involved than you have. Anyways, you've been with us all night, I'm sure there are people worrying about you. We should get you home" Sam avoided answering. </p><p> </p><p>With the change in conversation, You figured you weren't going to get any more information so you decided to roll with it. “Yeah, my roommates are probably a little freaked, wondering where I'm at since I never stay out too late."</p><p> </p><p>Before long you were stepping out of the black car, which you recognized as a classic Chevy Impala. Dean had parked in the same parking lot as your car, meaning only a small handful of steps until you were on your way back home. With a few brief goodbyes and thank yous, you began the short stroll over to your car. You unlocked your car with the keys you pulled from your pocket. You were grateful you had decided to put your keys in your pockets instead of your backpack last night. You were so busy running that you didn't pay attention to where you had dropped it. You only hoped you would be able to find it in a lost and found soon. </p><p> </p><p>As you opened the drivers door Sam's voice called out, "Y/N! Wait a second!"</p><p> </p><p>"What's up?" You asked, turning to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Dean and I will only be in town for another night or so, but I wanted to give you my number. If something ever comes up, don't hesitate to give me  a call, okay?" Sam said as he handed you a small note with scribbled writing on it. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks. Will do." You took the piece of paper and got into the driver's seat. You pulled out your phone which luckily managed to survive the night safe in your pocket. Quickly you saved Sam's number in your contacts before starting the engine. As you pulled out of the parking lot you gave the two brothers a wave, and then headed home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leaving Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When you walked into your apartment your roommates bombarded you with questions, wondering where you were all night and how you got your injuries. You should have known that this was going to be the case. However, you hadn't decided what your story was going to be yet. "It was a long night. I don't want to talk about it right now. All I want is to go and get some rest" You announced, avoiding the discussion for the moment before heading to your room. You needed some time to think what you were going to tell them. You also desperately wanted a shower. Once the water was rushing over you, you began to think about your missing backpack and everything that was still in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You got out feeling a bit more like yourself. Making a spontaneous decision, you decided to go to the campus and look for your lost bag. You started at the cafe you visited last night. You grabbed yourself a drink and asked the staff if anyone had turned in a bag. With no luck you walked out. As you walked your heart rate increased. making you realize you were more anxious than you thought about revisiting your steps. You took a deep breath before continuing on your mission. After walking a block or two, it became clear that you really had no idea what streets you turned down in your attempts to escape. On a whim you decided to make a right. After you went down another block you felt really strongly that you should turn left, even though none of the surroundings looked familiar. Halfway down the block you couldn't believe your eyes. Barely noticeable lying in the gutter to your right was your backpack. <em>It's a miracle!</em> You quickly jogged over to it and unzipped the pockets checking the contents. In the main part both your school work and your wallet remained. You opened up your wallet and even more miraculous, nothing was missing. The only thing that was off was that your Driver's License wasn't quite in it's slot all the way. You weren't sure how you got to be so lucky but you weren't going to question it. You slid the straps over your shoulders and started the walk back to your car. On your walk you slowly came up with a story to tell your roommates about your whereabouts last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shortly after you were walking back into your shared apartment. "Guys, I'm feeling a bit better. I'm ready to tell you about what happened" You announced to the room. No one replied which caught you off guard expecting them to be eagerly waiting for you. As you stepped more into the room, an awful smell hit your nose. The hair on the back of your neck stood up. You knew that something was wrong. Taking a look around, you could see that the apartment was a mess. It looked as if someone tried to rob the place with things flung around. However, from what you could tell nothing was missing. You dropped your bag on the floor and ran to the first bedroom on your right. It was empty. Without hesitation, you turned to enter the next bedroom, feeling your heart beating in your chest. The door was already ajar, so with a slight push of your hand it opened all the way. Nothing could have prepared you for the scene that was in front of your eyes, you ended up letting out a very loud scream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of the room were your two roommates lying dead on the bed. Blood was soaking into the sheets and there was blood splattered across the room. If that wasn't bad enough there was a message that seemed to be written in blood on the far wall. <strong>We want it back.</strong> None of this made any sense to you. You just talked to your roommates this morning and everything was fine. <em>How did this happen? Why? Why, why why?</em> Tears began to stream down your face as you turned to exit the room. You made it into the hallway before your grief took over and had you collapsing to the ground. Sobs shook your whole body as you tried to think of next steps. <em>They didn't deserve this!</em>  Slowly the sobbing slowed down, as you started to feel numb. You stood back up and moved to the kitchen letting the dissociating be your guide to do what you knew you had to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled your phone out of your pocket and dialed 911. You did your best to describe the situation to the dispatcher and answered all of the questions they asked of you. They ended by telling you officers were on their way. You sat down staring blankly at the wall in front of you. You stayed like that until there was a knock on the door. "Y/N, I'm officer Robert Smith with the police department."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The door is open" You replied, having no energy to move or get up. The officer came through the door followed by their partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey are you okay? Where's the crime scene?" He asked, touching your shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The second bedroom to the right." The cop nodded and with a hand motion sent his partner to go and investigate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now I hate to do this but I need you to tell me everything you know" He looked into your eyes with a look of concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You recounted the tale of your morning to him in a blur. Soon enough you were sitting outside the apartment building while the cops worked on investigating and cleaning up your apartment. You were still feeling numb and in disbelief, but you were slowly beginning to feel all your emotions and thoughts bubble back up. With the emotions and thoughts rising to the surface you could feel tears forming in your eyes. Alongside the grief, there was also anger boiling up in you. <em>Who could do this?! And why?! We're just college students, we don't have anything important</em>. The more you began to think about it the more confused and upset you got. The one thing you were clear of was that you no longer had a place to live. Even if the apartment was cleaned spotless, you knew there was no way you could stay another night there. There was no one you could call to talk to. You hadn't really made any other friends during your time here. You didn't have any remaining close family that you could call on to be of comfort. You were lost with no clue on what to do next. Your phone buzzed in your pocket pulling you out of the downward spiral of feeling lost. You pulled it out of your pocket only to see that the buzz was nothing more than an Instagram notification. <em>I don't care about Instagram right now!</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, with your phone in your hand you began to have another thought. <em>Sam. He said to call if anything came up. That message on the wall doesn't make any sense. I'm not quite sure if this is what he meant, but I've got no one else I can call. I need to talk to somebody. So what the hell.</em>  You pushed send on his saved contact and heard it ringing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello" Sam's voice hit your ears. "Who is this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sam... It's Y/N" You began feeling the unwanted tears streaming down your face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y/N, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" You could hear the concern in Sam's voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> "They're gone." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know what happened, I saw them this morning when you dropped me off. I left to find my backpack. When I came back the apartment was ransacked and, and .... I found them. My roommates were ..." You couldn't get the words out. "The cops are clearing the apartment now. I'm sorry, I just didn't have anyone else I could call." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. What's the address? Dean and I will be there soon just hang on, okay?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gave him the address to the apartment building before hanging up the phone. While you waited you fidgeted with your necklace spacing out everything that was going on around you. The rumble of the impala drew you back into the moment as you saw Sam and Dean park and try to make their way over to you. At this time there were more police officers keeping people away from the building and they stopped the brothers from getting any closer. You rushed your way over to them and explained that they were your friends. You lied and said that they came to pick you up and that you were planning on staying with them once you grabbed your things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two brothers got the okay to follow you to loiter outside the building. "Thanks for coming." You greeted them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure thing. Think you can tell us anymore about what happened?" Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I went out and found my backpack. When I got back I could tell that something was wrong. The apartment was a disaster and there was this awful smell. I went to my roommates bedroom and there they both were. Blood was everywhere. And a message was written on the wall, that didn't make any sense."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You said there was a bad smell. It didn't happen to smell like rotten eggs, did it?" Sam asked as he shared a glance with his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It did. Why? Does that matter?" You looked up at the two Winchesters. <em>What does a rotten egg smell have to do with anything? What do they know?</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It might. What did the message say?" Dean chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We want it back. And that's it. It doesn't make any sense. Who is we? And what do they want? It didn't look like anything was missing, not that we have a whole lot to begin with anyways. I mean we're just college students. It's not like we had a whole lot of wealth to offer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll have to see for ourselves but based on what you've told us, it sounds like it could be the work of demons" Sam answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Demons?!" You were shocked to hear the word, yet it somehow made sense. <em>First you find out that werewolves are real. Now you find out that demons are. They both look way to serious for that to be a joke. Holy Crap. Demons. </em>You felt a shiver go up your spine at the realization. "Are you sure?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't be positive until we can get in there, but I'm thinking so" Sam confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow. This is so unreal. First a werewolf attacks me, and then I find out that there might have been demons in my apartment. It's a lot to take in. And I can't help but wonder why me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Y/N. It's going to be okay. Dean and I are going to figure this out." Sam comforted you by placing a hand on your shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks." You gave him a small smile. "You never answered my question about what else is out there. I know you said it would be better for me not to know, but after my last 48 hours I want to know what I've gotten into. What else is out there? And how do you two know so much about them?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well we're hunters. You could say it's the family business. We travel around and hunt monsters." Sam began.  He told you their story of how they got started and about the different supernatural beings that existed. As Sam spoke Dean would chime in when he had something to add. Just as they were wrapping it up one of the police officers walked over to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're about done here for the day. You can run back in to gather your things now. Do you have a place to stay for a little while?" The officer asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. I'll be staying with my friends." You indicated towards Sam and Dean. "Would it be alright if they came with me. I don't really want to go back in there alone?" The cop glanced at the brothers then back at you. He gave you a nod before going on his way. You looked back at Sam and Dean. "Well shall we?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the three of you were back in your apartment. "Well I'm just going to head to my room and grab my things but feel free to look around as you need." Sam gave you a nod and a small smile before you turned to your room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you entered your room you were shocked to find your room was a complete disaster. It looked as if your room was the room most rifled through. Your bedding was piled on the floor, all the drawers in your dresser were opened, and your closet was open with the majority of the clothes bunched up on the floor. <em>What in the world could they have expected to find in here? I've got nothing of value except my laptop and that's still here.</em> Just knowing that someone searched through your belonging put you even more on edge. With shaky hands you packed your laptop and other belongings as quick as you could. As soon as your bags were packed you ran out of the room not wanting to be creeped out and alone any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you got back into the living room both Sam and Dean were waiting for you. They looked a bit surprised to see you running towards them. "Y/N, What's up?" Sam asked you, looking concerned as he grabbed both of your shoulders gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It looks like whatever they were looking for, they expected to find in my room. Everything was tossed and turned in there." You told them. "So what do you guys think? Is it demons?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah we do. That smell was sulfur. That's usually a good sign of the bastards" Dean answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you said that you don't know what the message on the wall means, but I want to ask. Can you think of any reason why they seem to be targeting you or what they are looking for?" Sam asked, leaving his hands resting on your shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. This doesn't make any sense. I'm just a student trying to get through the semester like everyone else. Do you think they're going to try to come after me again?" You asked fear seeping into your voice. You saw what the demons had done to your roommates and the thought that they might be back terrified you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If they're after something you have, then it's likely they're not going to stop." Dean said, while silently communicating to Sam with his eyes. You had been expecting the answer but still shivers ran down your spine. <em>What am I gonna do?</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam pulled you into a hug, your head resting on his chest. "Y/N, It's gonna be okay. Dean and I are going to figure this out. We're going to keep you safe. I promise. For now I think it'll be best for you to stay with us until we do figure it out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. I mean it's not like I would know how to stop a demon on my own." You agreed still in shock from everything that happened within the last 48 hours. After the decision was made and you were positive you had all of your important belongings you found yourself in your car following Dean's Impala out of the parking lot. Little did you know this adventure was only the beginning to a new life. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Research and Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A couple of weeks had passed since that awful day at your apartment. The Winchesters stayed in town with you for the first week, researching your case. The week passed and the brothers weren’t any closer to figuring out why the demons seemed to be targeting you. They gave it a couple more days with nothing new coming from it. Seeing as this wasn’t going to be an easily solved riddle, they decided it would be better for their time if they moved on to something new. This left you with a decision to make. Would you stay here and try to finish your degree, or would you go along with the Winchesters? The decision wasn't as hard as the brothers expected. There was no way you were going to stay here on your own, with nothing to protect you when the demons came back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No way am I going to try and fend off demons on my own! My degree isn't worth my life. There's nothing else keeping me here.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of you stuck around for one more additional day after you told them you were coming along. This gave you time to wrap up anything you needed to before you could move on. The main thing you had to take care of was talking to your university and deferring your degree. Soon you found yourself in South Dakota staying at the house of one Bobby Singer. Bobby was a family friend of the Winchesters. Bobby was an older man with mostly brown hair sprinkled with a bit of gray. As you spent more time around him it was clear that his baseball cap rarely ever left his head. Your arrival at his house was a bit of a blur as you almost immediately dived into researching all about the supernatural beings that existed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most of your time was spent looking through the handful of journals and books Bobby kept on hand. Even if the daily routine of reading was a bit repetitive, you found yourself actually interested in all of the lore about the things that go bump in the night. During your study breaks, you found yourself spending a lot of time with Sam. It seemed as if he was the one who volunteered to stay behind while Bobby and Dean picked up a couple local cases. During your solo time with Sam you learned more about his history. You were shocked to find that not long ago he was a university student himself, and was planning on going to law school. He shared his story of how Dean pulled him back into the world of hunting. He then explained his grief and desire for revenge after losing his girlfriend, Jessica. Even if your traumatic experiences were very different it was really nice having someone to relate with about being pulled into this life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One day Sam joined you during your daily study session and you couldn’t stop yourself from taking a close look at the tallest Winchester. It was then that you realized Sam's eyes weren’t brown like you thought but instead were a beautiful hazel. Your heart began to quicken a bit as you took in his handsome features just sitting in front of you. Sam's gaze looked up from his book and he momentarily made direct eye contact with you. You hurriedly looked back to the page pretending to be completely immersed in what the page was detailing out. </span>
  <em>
    <span> I can’t believe he caught me looking at him. I hope I’m not blushing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>While you were having these inner thoughts you could have sworn you heard Sam let out a small chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough your brain was as full as it could be with information about demons, werewolves, vampires, ghosts, and shapeshifters. While knowing the theories was all fine and dandy, you wanted to get some experience with the practical applications as well. One evening when the four of you were spending an evening relaxing drinking some beers when you decided to bring up the topic. "Can I just say something?" You awkwardly began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them turned to look at you. "Sure, what's up?" Dean replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well... I've been thinking... I've spent these past weeks doing nothing but reading and completing research. And if I have to read another book without something to break up the studying I feel like all the information is going to topple out without me retaining anything. Any chance I could do a different activity? I was thinking that I could learn some of the more practical ways to defend myself?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looked over at you. And you could see conflicting expressions on his face before he answered, "Are you sure about that? I mean it’s not like you’re going to face off with anything you’re reading about. You know Dean, Bobby, and I are going to do whatever we can to make sure you’re safe."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No you know what Sammy, Y/N is right. We can do our best, but with our lives, you can’t honestly expect she won’t ever face anything. We can’t promise that for sure. She should know how to defend herself. And we won’t be throwing her to the wolves right away. She’ll just train with us. Y/N, honestly I'm surprised you could hit those books for as long as you have." Dean spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's got a point. There’s no harm in learning to defend yourself,” Bobby commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I guess you’re right” The youngest Winchester relented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The following week you found yourself being trained in all sorts of different defensive activities. The three of them took turns being your teacher as you began your lessons. The first piece you were trained on was how to load, unload, and dismantle guns. Then you moved on to using other weapons and hand on hand combat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hand on hand combat you found the least stressful as your limited experience with martial arts seemed to set you up with a few of the basics. After your first couple of lessons reminded you of the proper way to throw a punch, you began to do some sparing. One afternoon you found yourself sparing with Dean. He kept throwing punches your way, keeping you on the defensive. You managed to be quick enough to avoid them all from landing, but couldn't make any offensive moves. A few minutes into the exercise you began to notice a pattern to the way Dean was moving. Right after Dean completed throwing a punch and prep for the next one, he would take a moment to pause and readjust his footing. Next time this gap came around you took your chance. You brought your arms up as if you were going to try and throw a punch but instead threw a kick, knocking legs out from under him. Taking the momentum you created you used a grappling move you had learned in an earlier session to trap him in a hold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean tapped out and then grinned up at you. His grin and a feeling of pride made you giggle as you let him free. He let out a laugh in response as he pulled himself back onto his feet. "Not bad, Y/N. Not bad at all. You handle your own pretty well" Dean complimented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You felt your cheeks warm up and you were sure they were beginning to blush. "Thanks. It's only because I've got good teachers.." You replied pushing Dean’s shoulder in a playful manner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just helping you out, that's all," He replied. "I think we’re done for today. Why don't you go and relax for a bit."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure. Thanks Dean" You answered before heading inside, suddenly aware of a desire to change out of your now dusty clothing. On your way up to the guest room Bobby offered you, you ran into Sam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Y/N. How'd training go today?" Sam asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it went well. I actually managed to knock Dean onto his back.” You gloated a little, a big smile coming across your face..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam gave you a grin in response while looking into your eyes. "So I was thinking you’ve been stuck in this house for a little while now, what do you say to a short trip into town with Dean and I tonight? Maybe we’ll go and get dinner somewhere for a change?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! That sounds like fun!” You squealed. Your excitement took you over and before you realized it you were pulling Sam into a quick hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great" Sam cleared his throat, turning his gaze to look off to the side. "I'm going to let Dean and Bobby know,” Sam replied, pulling away from you before quickly continuing down the stairs. As you watch him scurry away you could feel the embarrassment in you rising up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I do that? I made such a full of myself. Who gets that excited about going out for dinner?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You shook your head as if to erase away your thoughts before going back into your room to get read for the night.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The night ended up being exactly the enjoyable time you didn't realize you were craving. You started the night at a local restaurant and the food was delicious. It was surprising to you how easily the Winchesters and you fell in a natural rhythm of conversation. It had felt almost as if you had been the best of friends for years. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess facing threatening monsters together can bring people together</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You finished up dinner, and with very little persuasion you talked Sam and Dean into strolling along the street. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just want to put off heading back to the house for a little longer.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You enjoyed yourself as you window shopped and cracked jokes about some of the fashion choices that were on display. During your walk you decided to treat the brothers to some ice cream as a thank you for all that they had done for you. After orders were placed, the three of you were sitting just outside the shop taking the time to enjoy your cold treats. "Not to get all sappy, but seriously I really appreciate everything you've both done for me. While the circumstances for us meeting aren't great I'm really happy I've met you. I've been having fun with you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No need to thank us. Just doing our job" Dean brushed it off, clearly not wanting to get into anything emotional.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, of course. And I know it doesn't mean much but it's been kind of nice having you around too. A nice break from all of Dean's boring stories." Sam smirked at you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey. My stories aren't boring" Dean rebuked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You let out a laugh just enjoying the moment and then finished up your dessert. In a short while the three of you were back at the Impala taking your seats. Dean put on some Led Zeppelin as he pulled out of the parking lot. Now that you were sitting still and wrapping up the evening, the excitement of the day wore off and you found yourself tired and your eyelids drooping closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What you assumed wasn’t a long time later, the sound of voices stirred you into consciousness. Just before you were about to sit up you realized that the voices you heard were Sam and Dean getting into an argument. Not wanting to interfere you decided to stay leaning against the window, as you listened to their conversation unfold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The second you find out this Ruby chick is a demon, you go for the holy water you don’t chat” Dean snapped.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one was chatting Dean” Sam answered,just as ticked off as his brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Then why didn’t you send her ass back to hell.” Dean growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You don't know what you expected the brothers to be arguing about, but you were not expecting it to be about a demon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She says she might be able to help us out,” Sam continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?" Dean asked, "No really how could she possibly help us?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause in the dialogue as Sam gathered his thoughts. "She said she could help you okay! Help you out of the crossroads deal”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crossroads deal? Dean was in a crossroads deal? What did that mean exactly? Oh yeah, that's when a person makes a deal with a demon isn't it? Why would Dean have done that? </span>
  </em>
  <span> You were starting to think that maybe you were listening in on something you shouldn't be. Just as you were about to speak up, Dean continued the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you? She’s lying, you gotta know that right?" Dean glanced over at his brother. "She knows what your weakness is... it’s me…. What else did she say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing okay!" Sam's voice got a defensive tone to it. "Look I’m not an idiot Dean! I’m not talking about trusting her okay, I’m talking about using her!” He paused for the slightest moment before continuing, “I mean we’re at war right? And I mean we don’t know jack about the enemy, where they are, what they’re doing, I mean hell we don’t even know what they want. I mean this Ruby girl knows more than we’ll ever find out on our own. Now, yes it’s a risk, I know that, but we need to take it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause as Dean took in the words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What war is Sam talking about? What have I really gotten myself into the middle of?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay right. I mean you’re feeling okay” Dean took the conversation in a different direction</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam did not look pleased with this change of conversation as he raised his voice to answer. “Yes I’m fine! Why do you always ask me that?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the conversation could get them riled up any farther, a cell phone began to ring. You took this distraction as an excuse to sit up completely and stretch out your arms a bit, pretending as if you had just woken up to the sound of the ringtone. You saw both of the brothers glance into the rear view mirror, taking note of your presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not mine,” Sam announced, before giving you a quick glance as if it might be yours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope not mine either" You confirmed, taking a glance at your phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The eldest Winchester glanced down at his phone, "Nope... check the glove compartment it’s Dads.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dads?” Sam looked very surprised at this information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I keep it charged up in case any of his contacts call” Dean explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam pulled open the glove box, snatching a phone from the rest of the contents. He flipped it open and answered it, “Hello. Yes this is Edgar Casey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence as the person on the other end spoke to Sam. "No, no, no, no,  don’t call the police, I'll handle this myself. Thanks.” Sam answered the unknown caller. He was just about to snap the phone closed to end the call but then seemed to think of something else as he placed it back against his ear. "You know, can you just lock it back up for me? And you know I don’t have my book in front of me, do you have the address?" Another pause. "Sure, okay go ahead. Right, thanks a lot.” Finally he ended the call just as Dean was pulling the Impala in front of Bobby's house.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad ever tell you he kept a storage place outside of Buffalo?” Sam addressed his brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! No way” Dean exclaimed, before turning towards Sam prompting him to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, someone just broke into it” Sam said while shrugging his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I take it that I'll be spending some time with Bobby while you go and check it out." You spoke up a little bit sadly. You had been enjoying your time with the brothers and even though you enjoyed Bobby's company, you knew it would be different. This was going to be the first time you would be apart from the brothers since your last night in your apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah that's right" Sam confirmed giving you a bit of a sympathetic look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand. You've got to do what you gotta do." The three of you exited the impala and made your way into the house. You were greeted by the sight of Bobby clearly getting ready to go out the door, looking as if he was heading for a case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are you going Bobby?" Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rufus called and he's working on a vamp case and needs help taking on the nest over in Iowa. I should be back in 2 days," Bobby replied, clearly not aware of the predicament that put you in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Well we were going to have Y/N stay here with you. We got a call about one of Dad's storage units being broken into."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry boys, but you know I can't leave another hunter hanging" Bobby made his stance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you all are supposed to be back in a couple days, I guess I can stay here." You spoke up trying to make an easy solution. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't really want to be here alone, but what can I do?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We can't do that. We promised that we were going to make sure you are safe. We still don't know why the demons seem to be targeting you. And we can't send you on a vamp hunt, I guess you'll have to tag along with us" Sam thought out loud, turning to gaze at his brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit! Fine! But Y/N you've gotta know that we don't know exactly what we will be walking into. You promise to do whatever Sam or I say?" Dean asked you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>"Of course! I won't get in the way" You replied with some enthusiasm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm kind of excited to see them in action.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fifteen minutes you found yourself packing back into the car on the way to Buffalo.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Crazy Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The drive to Buffalo seemed to go by faster than you expected a 16 hour drive to feel like. As you drove past the mundane countryside you found yourself easily entertained by conversing with the brothers and losing yourself in Dean's music. For a good portion of the ride you were content to just silently groove along to the beat, as your mind wandered over the new information you learned.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would Dean have made a crossroads deal? Who really is Ruby? Should you ask the Winchesters about it, letting them know you had eavesdropped?</span>
  </em>
  <span> These thoughts swirled in your mind on a loop as the drive continued. However, around hour 8 on the road, you decided to let loose and belted out along to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50eVxQGkiok">Sweet Child O' Mine</a></span>
  <span> by Guns N' Roses. Dean let out a chuckle and complimented your taste of music. He then joined you in the sing along. Sam had made a big show of complaining that he was tired of the outdated music Dean insisted on keeping. But when he thought Dean wasn’t looking he looked back at you and gave you a big grin. The second half of the journey continued pretty much in the same manner with different songs, and the occasional pit stops and short naps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the impala crossed the state line into New York, your mind finally let go of it’s cyclical thoughts and instead focused on what kind of journey lay ahead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would someone break into their Dad's storage unit? Would it even be a human? Was this going to be an easy solve or would this turn into a case? Am I really ready to be on a case?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You tried to keep your focus out the window on the sights that were blurring by, but there wasn't a whole lot to look at. You could feel the anticipation and butterflies rising in your stomach as the Impala got closer to its destination. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean slowed the car down as he pulled into the parking lot of an older looking building that was the storage place. Sam turned around to face you in order to give you the game plan. "We need you to stay in the car, while Dean and I go check out the unit." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You could feel your muscles aching to get out of the car and be stretched. There was also a bit of disappointment, since you were excited to be helpful and not just a burden on the brothers. However, you could see the seriousness in Sam's eyes and knew there was no point in arguing. Instead you nodded your head and let out an "okay." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep the doors locked and keep an eye out since we don't know what we might be dealing with. This shouldn’t take too long” Sam directed before following Dean across the parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You locked the doors behind them and sat in discomfort as your muscles demanded to be stretched. After a few attempts at rearranging yourself to find some more comfort you gave up. Needing to ease the tightness of your muscles you unlocked the door and stepped outside, stretching to your full height with arms lifted overhead. You paced around the car a little bit giving your legs a much needed exercise break. You paced for another minute anxiously watching the direction the Winchester's had taken off, looking for any sign that they were on their way back. After a few more minutes passed your pacing space expanded outward until you were walking a large circle around the Impala. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N, dammit I thought we told you to stay in the car!” Dean called out from across the lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But we've practically been in the car the last 18 hours. I just needed to get out and stretch. I didn't go anywhere and I was keeping an eye out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you have done if the perp came back?" Dean huffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"First off, it was your dad's storage unit so no one would expect me to be here for anything. And secondly, you don't trust that you both have taught me to handle my own?" You retorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys let’s set this aside okay? Y/N was just stretching and was safe. Now are we going to go track down this car or not?” Sam spoke up, preventing Dean and you from quarreling any more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sighed before agreeing to Sam with a "Let's go." You gave Sam a quick smile before piling back into the Impala once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what'd you find in there?" You asked, unable to contain your curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well our dad clearly stored quite a bit in there. He had a Devils Trap on the floor though so it wasn't demons. Also there was a tripwire, so whoever broke in didn't leave unharmed. Our dad had stored a few random things in there, including some things from our childhood. In the back he had a shelf of curse boxes. One's missing. We don't know why but someone took it and we've got to get it back. ” Sam answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s where we’re headed then? Tracking whoever broke in?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right. The idiots parked in front of the security camera, not hiding their license plate” Dean chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not much later and you were driving down a road when Sam spotted the car from the security tape. Dean stopped the Impala.“Connecticut... last three digits 880?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam checked the piece of paper he had in his hands before nodding, “Yep, that’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean tsked before continuing in a singing voice, “Should have blacked out their plates before they parked in front of the security camera.” He turned his eyes back onto the road and pulled the Impala into a parking spot and turned off the ignition. Before either brother could say anything you jumped out of the car, giving them no chance to leave you in the car once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa whoa, what do you think you’re doing?” Dean asked, looking at you with a stern face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on! I’ve been stuck in the car for so long. You guys went into the storage unit. We know it's not a demon, and I need to do something other than sit in a car. And if the trap your dad set was enough to hurt and surprise the thieves, then I can handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, we don’t know what we're walking into though, and I’m not going to take any chances just because you’re feeling restless.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise to stay out of the way and follow whatever you both tell me to do as long as I can tag along. Please let me be more helpful than some kid who's been forced to tag along on a family road trip. You've trained me, I can help!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked into your eyes and he must have seen your determination. He glanced towards Sam, causing you to look his way as well. Sam gave you a look and cracked a smile before nodding his head. Dean sighed, "Still not sure about this, but I can see that I won't change your mind." You looked into his green eyes before letting a big grin come over your face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam opened the trunk making sure no one was paying attention before pulling out a small handgun like the one you had trained with. He handed it to you reminding you where the safety was one more time. You smirked before placing it in a coat pocket in order to keep it concealed until you were closer to the expected danger. The three of you then made your way across the street into the brick building that the car was parked at. Dean talked to the manager and was able to find out which apartment you were looking for. As you approached the apartment, trailing behind Dean and Sam, you heard the sound of conversation coming from the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Sam was working on picking the lock you could hear a voice saying, "Deal it up again.” Sam finished unlocking the door and put the set away. He then pushed the door open allowing Dean to enter first. Sam silently directed you to hang back and follow at a distance, before pulling out his own gun and entering the room. You pulled out your own firearm and carefully turned off the safety before creeping into the apartment after the brothers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Sam continued to creep down the hallway ahead of you as the same voice from earlier spoke, “Royal flush. Grossman, that’s the second royal flush in eight hands.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other voice, Grossman evidently, began to reply but you couldn't make out the words until you stepped a bit closer. "I’ll tell you what, there is no way in hell we are handing it over to that stuck up bitch. Not after all we’ve been through.” The first voice spoke again. There was some rustling and footsteps before they continued. “Let’s go, let’s get out of here, let’s go have some fun…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before a reply could be made Dean and Sam rounded the corner while Dean shouted, "Freeze! Freeze! Nobody move... Don’t move. Alright give us the box and please tell me that you didn’t...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh they did" Sam cut off his brother. You still couldn't see into the room, but you knew that Sam spotted the open box. You took another step closer, ready to round the corner as soon as it was needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You heard the heavy footsteps of Dean move further into the room and you could visualize him pinning someone to the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You opened it?!” Dean exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you guys cops?” The voice that you had been listening to this whole time asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean ignored his question, and instead continued with his own interrogation. “What was in the box?” It was quiet for a moment before Dean continued, “Oh is that it? It was, wasn’t it?” His voice paused for a moment. “What is that thing?” He sounded confused. What is it?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing you heard was some rustling followed by a gunshot. Oh shit This is happening Your heart rate increase and you stepped around the corner with your gun drawn. What you saw was practically something straight out of a cartoon. The bullet that was fired was ricocheting around the room. Said bullet knocked Sam’s gun out of his hand and almost hit Dean but instead shattered the lamp behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and one of the guys glanced at Sam’s gun lying on the floor, and quickly they both went for it. Just as they both almost got the gun, Dean got back to his feet just in time to get run into by Sam, causing him to end up on the floor once again. Dean crashed into the coffee table. This motion sent something flying into the air before landing on the floor. Sam turned towards Dean to tell him sorry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If you weren’t witnessing the events going on before you, you would never have believed it. Part of you wasn't even sure that you weren't just dreaming this all.  After all your training, you knew both Sam and Dean were great at defending themselves, so how did this scenario even happen? You didn't have time to dwell on your thoughts for long as Sam was tackled and punched by one of the men. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam!” You exclaimed, deciding this was as good of a time as any to try and help the Winchesters get a handle on the situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone paused for a second, as they took in your unexpected presence, before the chaos ensued. The man on top of Sam began to choke him. You were aiming your gun at the man choking Sam. Dean was getting back to his feet when the other guy smacked him with a gun causing him to stumble once more. In an attempt to catch his balance, Dean reached out and took hold of your arm. Before you knew what was happening the momentum of Dean’s fall had him pulling down with him. In this process your gun slipped from your hand and slid along the floor to the other side of the room.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You felt some pain as you landed roughly on your back, before you began to sit up. You were surprised to see that Sam had managed to regain control of the situation and was standing once again with his assailant slumped against the wall, on the other side of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean I got it!” Sam declared. You couldn't explain why, but you knew with those words that you and the Winchesters were going to turn the tide in this ridiculous fight. As if proving you right Dean got back onto his feet and stayed there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No you don’t” The other man called out as he aimed Dean’s gun at Sam. He cocked it and fired,  resulting only in a clicking sound. The man began to step back as he tried to unjam the gun. However, he wasn’t watching where he was stepping and ended up tripping over the coffee table and onto the couch tipping it over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam!” Dean yelled causing both your and Sam’s attention to turn towards the corner, where one man was working on getting back to his feet. Close to standing, the man reached up to use the bookshelf as support, which unluckily for him collapsed, raining the books on him. As he fell back to the floor Sam's gun flew out of his hands directly into its proper owners hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sat there breathless, in total awe at how this all turned out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a lucky break” Dean says, as he turns his gaze to what Sam is holding in his other hand. “Is that a rabbit's foot?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it is” Sam replied, lifting it up to take a closer look at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two brothers glanced at each other. "That was the craziest fight I have ever seen," You spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both turned to look at you, still sitting on the floor and you all let out a laugh. “Yeah…. it was," Sam said as he walked over to help you up. As he pulled you up from the ground, the momentum was more than you were expecting and you ended up falling into his chest. He caught you by wrapping his arms around your waist in a hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You could feel your cheeks getting warm, as no doubt a blush was beginning to form. You dared looking up to see his reaction, only to lock eyes with his hazel ones. Suddenly you felt really embarrassed and too close so you gently pushed yourself out of his arms muttering a thanks. "So I take it the rabbit's foot is the cursed item? We've got that. Any other reason we need to stay here?" You brought the reason you were there back into focus. You glanced around the room as you spoke and located your gun on the floor. Quickly you picked it up and replaced the safety, before storing it once again in your pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah that's it. Let's get out of here” Dean agreed as he picked up his gun and headed out the door. Soon the three of you were once again in the Impala. "Let's grab a bite to eat." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds good to me. So what exactly is that rabbit's foot? Why was it locked in a curse box?" You leaned between the two front seats trying to get a closer look at said item. Once you got a good look at it, you felt a small shiver run through your body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're not really sure. I'm going to go through Dad's journal to see if I can find any mention of it. We need to know what we're dealing with though. There's got to be a reason our Dad locked it up." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. When Luck Goes Sour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You found yourself sitting in the back of the parked impala, outside of a chain restaurant called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big Gergson’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dean went across the street to grab a couple of items from the corner store, promising Sam and you that you'd all go in to eat upon his return. Meanwhile Sam was looking through their dad's leather journal, searching for any mention of the rabbit's foot he now had in his possession. With nothing better to do you were leaning in between the two front seats, reading over Sam's shoulder. Every once in a while the foot would grab your attention and you would turn to look at it for a moment. Every time you looked, you couldn't help but feel creeped out by it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's Probably just the fact that I don't usually see a dismembered foot. One thing is for sure though, I really don't want to touch it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam let out a sigh and closed the journal bringing you out of your thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” You asked your gaze moving from the foot, to the journal, then landing on his face. He made eye contact with you and was about to respond, but then the eldest Winchester opened up the drivers side door, carrying a paper bag. He took his seat and pulled something out. You readjusted your position so you were more in the middle of the two brothers to have a better view. It was a small pile of lottery tickets Dean focused his attention on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not finding anything on it in Dad’s journal” Sam finally answered your question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe he assumed the case was solved and didn't feel a need to record it?" You offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe." It was then that Sam rolled his eyes at Dean raising the lotto tickets in his direction. "Dean, come on."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!" Dean asked, looking at his brother. "Hey, that was my gun he was aimin’ at your head and my gun don’t jam. So that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break.” He then placed one of the scratch tickets directly into Sam's hands followed by a coin. "Here scratch one."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam gave him a small glare and then gave you a slight shake of his head in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on Sam scratch and win!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes at Dean’s enthusiasm, but couldn't help the smile that formed on your face as you saw Sam follow his brother's direction. “Dean, it’s gotta be cursed somehow. Otherwise dad wouldn’t have locked it up.” Sam said as he handed the ticket back. He didn't even check it himself to see if it was a winning one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean took back the ticket and quickly figured out the results. "1200 dollars! We just won 1200 hundred dollars !” He paused, looking at the ticket with some disbelief before continuing, “I don’t know. It doesn’t seem that cursed to me.” A big grin took over his face as he handed Sam the rest of the tickets.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam rolled his eyes once again and made quick work of the scratching and handed them back to Dean. “I’m gonna call Bobby, see what he has to say” Sam announced, fleeing any further ideas his brother may have had by stepping out of the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean just nodded his approval before following his brother's lead. Not wanting to be left behind, you slid across the seat and crawled out, onto the parking lot. You stretched your arms, turning your face upwards to soak in the sunlight that was shining brightly overhead. Turning your gaze back down you smiled and decided to let the joy you were feeling guide your movements. You began to pace around the open spaces, which further encouraged the increase of energy you were feeling. Dean stood by the hood calculating the total amount of winnings from the scratch tickets as he placed them down one by one. On the other side of the car Sam was in the middle of talking to Bobby. Curiosity overtook you as you made your way closer to Sam wanting to listen in on the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Bobby we didn’t know. Well Dad never told us about this thing? I mean you knew about his storage place in Black Rock?” Sam lifted his gaze, and gave you a small smile. You couldn't help but smile back. “It’s a hell of a luck charm.” He crouched down and picked up a very nice looking gold Rolex watch, showing it off to both you and his brother. Dean's smile grew even wider as he gave Sam a thumbs up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a longer pause, and then Sam spoke, “So I won’t lose it Bobby.” The tone of his voice was a bit more stern with a hint of worry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay clearly something bad happens if you lose the foot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wanting to comfort Sam a bit, you got a little closer and patted him on the shoulder, hoping he would understand your silent thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm here for you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You then continued your pacing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is awesome!” Dean exclaimed looking at you as your pacing brought you to his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You looked at the stack Dean had. “Wow. Look at all of those. Are those all winners?" Dean nodded.  "Well you'd better find somewhere safe then until you can turn them in." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean seemed to think about it before tucking them into his inner jacket pocket. Sam joined the two of you, hanging up his phone as he walked. "So what’d Bobby have to say?” You asked, shifting your position so you could lean against the car. Sam stood next to you also leaning against the Impala as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cursed. Everyone that had the foot ends up dying within a week of losing it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's quite the curse. We better make sure you don't lose it then" You replied, feeling worried for Sam's safety. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Bobby’s looking for a way to break the curse but until then we need to hang onto it.” Sam leaned a little more towards you so your shoulders were touching. You were surprised by his sudden closeness, but definitely weren't complaining. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When did I start having feelings for Sam?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds easy enough. Now lets go and grab a bite to eat." Dean ended the conversation and started to make his way to</span>
  <em>
    <span> Big Gersons.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam and you followed the eldest Winchester across the parking lot. You caught up to him just as he was walking through the door to the restaurant. "Dude we're up 15 grand." Dean told Sam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam only gave a smirk in response. He didn't seem overly excited but you could tell that he also wasn't disappointed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Bobby’ll find a way to break it. Until then,  I say we hit Vegas. Pull a little rain man” Dean looked over at Sam, “ You can be rain man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You could just picture the two brothers in Vegas. In your mind Dean pulled Sam from one game to the next in a frenzy. He would be sitting there and encouraging Sam with "One more, come on just one more." You let out a small giggle at your mental image. They both looked at you a bit curious before Sam shut down the idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We just lay low until Bobby calls back okay.” He went up to the host counter to grab the three of you a table. What happened next was another stroke of luck that you would have never expected. But upon further reflection of the day, you were beginning to expect that this day would be full of surprises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations!” The host yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s exciting I know” Dean muttered under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the one millionth guest of the Big Gerson’s restaurant family!” The host, a middle aged man, pulled out a giant check and handed it over to the three of you, while the rest of the staff crowded around and began clapping. Before you could even get your bearings at what was happening you heard the click of a camera.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes inside the restaurant were on the three of you. Feeling a bit self conscious, you tried to hide your face behind your hair. Meanwhile Dean was just basking in his 15 minutes of fame. The gathering of staff slowly dispersed and the three of you were led to your table. Now that the commotion was all settled you found simple joy in the calm of eating your meal with the brothers. You were settled into the booth next to Sam, with Dean sitting across from the two of you. The three of you had enjoyed your free meal and were just wrapping it up with a bit of dessert and coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Forgoing dessert Sam pulled out his laptop in order to do some more research, while you and Dean finished up. “Bobby’s right, this lore goes way back. Pure hoodoo. You can’t just cut one off any rabbit. It has to be in a cemetery,” Sam glanced at You and Dean who were both in the middle of a mouthful of your respective desserts. “Under a full moon on a Friday the 13th” Sam concluded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are some pretty specific requirements” You commented once your mouth was clear. "Makes you wonder how many of those trinkets exist." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I say from now on we only go to Big Gerson’s” Dean changed topics, clearly not listening to the conversation. When he finished speaking, he scrunched up his face, clearly overtaken by a brain freeze. Both you and Sam chuckled at the sight. Dean looked up at the two of you with a slight scowl , making Sam and you abrupt with laughter. Moments later you began to settle back down, until Sam and you glanced at each other causing the laughter to bubble back up. In the euphoria of the laughter you ended up leaning into Sam’s tall frame, trying to stay upright in the booth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more moments of the unnecessary laughter both of you managed to calm down. It was then that you realized that you were resting your head on Sam's shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is going on with me today? How am I finding myself getting so close to Sam this many times in one day?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You took an extra moment of comfort, before your embarrassment had you quickly sitting back upright and putting distance between you and him. Out the corner of your eye, you could have sworn you saw just the slightest expression of disappointment go over Sam's face. Before you could dwell on that for any amount of time a waitress made her way over to your table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I freshen you up?” She asked with eyes only for Sam, gesturing to his nearly empty coffee mug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah sure” Sam answered, sliding his cup over to her, staying focused on his laptop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She poured the coffee, making it obvious that she was trying to flirt with the youngest Winchester as she did so.  A twinge of anger that you recognized as jealousy rose within you.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Not that I was really hoping for a whole lot, but I was starting to feel like maybe, just maybe, there was the slightest hint that Sam was interested in me back. But clearly I was wrong. I mean look at how he's just falling for her blatant flirting. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Sam said, giving her a quick smile. She smiled in return, not paying attention to her pouring as it began to overflow onto the table and drip onto Sam's lap. Sam let out a small yelp at the mess, directing her attention back to her job. She stopped pouring, and pulled out a rag from her apron pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no worries. It’s okay” Sam started as she began to wipe up the mess “That’s okay i got it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble at all. Really sorry about that” She replied using the wiping of the table as an excuse to lean in close to Sam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled once again before saying it’s alright. She gave him a grin and then walked away. She turned and glanced back in Sam's direction once more before continuing on her way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude if you were ever gonna get lucky..” Dean trailed off, clearly enthused for his brother. You looked down at your lap, and let out a quiet scoff at his comment. You then turned your attention to looking outside the window by your side.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up” Sam responded sparing a quick glance in your direction. Sam then reached for his coffee cup, but instead he knocked it over spilling the brown liquid again. It quickly spread across the table and began to drip onto both of your laps. You tried to jump out of the way only managing to move closer to the window. You quickly grabbed your napkin and tries to contain some of the mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh geez” Sam exclaimed while he rushed to stand up in the aisle. He turned around and in his haste he bumped into a waiter that was passing by. The serving tray was knocked into the air spilling it's contents onto the floor. Flustered, Sam gave a rushed apology before turning back to face the two of you.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude how was that lucky?” Dean asked. Feeling flabbergasted yourself, you just nodded your head in agreement. Sam reached his hand in his pocket and withdrew his empty pocket lining.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed, looking at Sam and you before getting up and running out of the restaurant after the waitress. You followed suit with Sam trailing right behind you. When you made it out the door you saw Dean running across the parking lot. Before you could catch up to him, you were bumped by a force from behind you, causing you to land on your hands and knees. Landing on the ground you turned your head and saw Sam on the ground behind you. You presumed he must have tripped into you causing the fall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stopped running and turned around facing Sam and you. Sam grunted as he pulled himself back to his feet. He then offered you a hand and an apology. "Don't worry about it" You replied a bit irritable and pulled yourself back to standing. You wiped your hands off on your jeans. Now that Sam was standing you could see he had suffered the rougher of the falls as his jeans were now donning ripped holes on his knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow you suck” Dean commented. “So what now, your luck turns bad?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess” Sam answered pitifully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonder how bad” Dean thought out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hopefully we won't have to find out" You stated your thoughts. With that the three of you headed back to the Impala once again. Soon Dean was pulling back onto the road. "So what's the game plan for now?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we go back to the people who stole the foot in the first place, and ask the dumb asses who hired them.” Dean replied, his current mission very clear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once more, you found yourself in the backseat of the Impala across the street from the apartment you had been to earlier that day. You were beginning to wonder if you would ever see any other sights during this trip. Dean gave his gun a once over before stepping out of the car, prompting you to follow his lead. There were no objections this time from either of the Winchesters. Sam was the last one to step out of the Impala. With a single step Sam found himself yanked backwards. You went back around to the opposite side and found Sam's jacket caught in the door. You rolled your eyes and laughed before opening the door, freeing the captured Winchester. Sam looked really annoyed and frustrated at his predicament. While you were a bit worried considering how bad things were going or Sam, you also found a bit of humor in the events. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that you were all successfully out of the Impala, you crossed the street ready to start wrapping up this case. Upon entering the building, your eyes were drawn to a cop talking to somebody with a distraught look on their face. He looked your way, said a couple more things and then left. Being curious about why the police were here, you approached the person hoping to find out what happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, are you doing okay?” You asked with concern. They looked up at you a bit shocked that anyone would be checking in with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just on edge after what happened.” They replied looking down at the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You gave a small smile before asking, “I just go back. What did happen? But no pressure to tell me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My neighbor died in some horrible accident. It’s just surprising you know?” They looked at you for reassurance. You nodded and placed a comforting hand on their arm. “I could hear them playing cards when I left to do some things. And when I came back I learned that he had left this Earth. I can't believe it. And the crazy thing is hearing that it was all because he slipped. People trip everyday, most walk away from it with nothing but a bruised ego. Just can't believe it." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded. "Life is just full of surprises. You going to be okay?" You looked into their eyes and gave them a small pat on the arm. You didn't say sorry for their loss, knowing that after your recent losses, those words are more of an empty gesture than anything. They nodded their head and gave you a quick thanks before pulling themselves back together and going on their way. You cleared your head from your own traumatic memories and headed back over to the brothers who had paused to watch your interaction. “Sounds like his luck went bad” You greeted. "Didn't get the full details, but sounds like whoever had the foot slipped in a way that caused his death."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice work” Sam complimented you. Dean muttered a yeah and then the three of you headed upstairs. You walked down the now familiar hallway with Dean taking the lead. He pushed  open the door, revealing the man from earlier crying and pouring a drink for his departed friend onto the floor. The creak of the floorboards had him acknowledging your presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man, what do you want?” He asked annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heard about your friend, bad luck” Dean replied walking further into the room.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Piss off!” He replied with a quiet, defeated voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot, a woman.” Dean prompted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? How do you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because she just stole it back from us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man laughed in response not really caring. You were sure he probably blamed you all for his friend's death at least to some extent.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen man, this is serious” Sam began, taking a step forward. With that single step Sam ended up tripping over the plug in for a radio, pulling it off of the shelf. Sam jumped to try and catch it, but following the rest of his day he lost his footing and knocked over a lamp as he fell onto the floor. Everyone paused. Dean just slightly turned his ear in the direction his brother fell. You turned around, rolled your eyes and went to help get back up.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam, you okay?” Dean called out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m good,” Sam replied, reaching for your hand. You smiled and pulled him back to his feet.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to tell us her name” Dean continued the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Screw you” The man raised his voice.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unperturbed, Dean continued, “It wasn’t a freak accident that killed your partner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the rabbit foot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re crazy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m not. You saw what happened, what it did. All the flukes, all the luck. When you lose the foot, that luck goes south. That’s what killed your friend. My brother here is next.” Dean tilted his head in Sam's direction. “And who knows how many innocent people after that. Now if you don’t help us stop this thing that puts those deaths on your head. Now I can read people and I get it you’re a thief and a scumbag. That’s fine but you’re not a killer, are you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man just shook his head. “Lagosey. That’s all that she gave us, I swear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean scrutinized his face for a little longer before turning ready to leave. He signaled to you and Sam and the three of you left the apartment. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Hours later, the three of you were leaving the library after failing to find any mention or information of a Lagosey. As the three of you got outside Dean’s phone rang. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean took the call, and you watched as Sam stepped in some gum. He made a disgusted face and lowered his shoulders in dejection.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bobby that’s great, except Sam uh, Sam lost the foot” Dean spoke into the phone. “Bobby listen, this hot chick stole it from him. I’m serious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You leaned against the Impala choosing to take the moment and enjoy the fresh night air and attempt to get your thoughts in order regarding the tallest Winchester. You watched as Sam walked a few feet away to a sewer grate. He scraped his shoe on the edge of the grate in an attempt to remove the sticky gum from his foot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In her mid twenties and she was sharp you know, good enough of a con to play us. And she only gave the guys she hired a name, probably an alias or something. Luigi or something…” Dean trailed off looking towards you and Sam for an answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lagosey” Sam answered, still working on getting the gum off of his shoe.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lagosey” Dean repeated. You kept your gaze on Dean for a moment, before you heard a grunt of discouragement coming from the other brother. Instantly you shifted your sight towards Sam and what you saw just made your heart swell. Sam was looking pitiful and sad with his eyes looking at the ground and his shoulders slumped. You strode over to him and offered him a hug. He gratefully accepted it and wrapped his arms around you for a minute before letting go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna find a way to turn around your luck Sam. I know it" You encouraged him, looking into his eyes. "What happened this time?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Bobby, again” Dean finished the phone call. Dean looked over to see Sam looking disappointed standing next to you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I lost my shoe” Sam whined to the two of you. You patted him on the back while Dean rolled his eyes in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little later the three of you were pulling into the car port of a motel designated for check ins. Dean was on the phone with Bobby once again. “Alright Bobby thanks. We owe you one.” He hung up the phone and then turned to address the rest of the car. “Alright Bobbys got it on pretty good authority that this Bella chick lives in Queens. So it’ll take me about two hours to get there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are we doing here?” Sam asked, indicating towards the motel entrance.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You, my brother are staying here ‘cause I don’t want your bad luck gettin’ us killed. Plus I don't know what to expect from this Bella chick so Y/N isn't coming. She is going to stay with you to make sure nothing goes wrong.” Dean stated his plan. He then went to check in to the motel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looked back at you and gave you a small grin. “So I guess it’s just us two against my bad luck."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, Think we can handle it?” You returned the grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean what’s the worst that could happen?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bad Luck and Batman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few minutes later the three of you were inside a basic motel room putting down your bags. It had the usual two beds next to the bedside dresser, with a small table place set in the back corner. “What am I even supposed to do Dean?” Sam asked, looking around the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean threw down his duffel bag on the bed closest to the door and turned to look at his brother. “Nothing. Nothing. Come here.” He grabbed Sam’s arm and guided him to the middle of the room. “I don’t want you doing anything. I want you to sit right here.” Dean pulled out a chair. “Don’t move okay. Don’t turn on the lights, don’t turn off the lights. Let Y/N do it. Don’t even scratch your nose.” Dean then turned towards you. "Y/N, I’m counting on you to keep him safe. Shouldn't be hard but with the way this day has been going, who knows.” Dean closed the curtains over the window and then left the two of you alone in the room.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Dean was out of the room Sam looked at the door, glanced at you and then reached up to scratch his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you heard him. Don’t do anything not even scratching your nose” You teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glared at you in response before letting out a dejected sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you wanna talk about or do for the next few hours?” you asked Sam, pulling the other chair around to sit in front of him. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the floor. As a silence began to form you felt yourself getting a bit uncomfortable at the awkwardness that was trying to take place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I've never spent a whole lot of time with just Sam without it being training. What are we going to do?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Just then your eyes glanced on the tv and you decided to turn it on, so it would be at least some entertainment. It happened to turn on to an episode of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scooby Doo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Oh I love this show!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? I mean I enjoyed it as a kid, but didn't really take you as the type to still like it." Sam spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pft. Just because I'm older doesn't mean I'm still not a kid at heart. It's boring to let go of things you like just because people say it's childish. Life is more fun hanging on to that childlike personality." You began to ramble in a defensive manner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently that was all Sam needed to get a conversation rolling as he laughed and began asking you questions about your favorite childhood memories and games. You responded with glee answering his questions, and sharing some stories. You then in turn would ask him questions about his childhood memories. The conversation flowed naturally as the two of you talked about everything from absurd school memories, to what you  dreamt of being when you grew up, to why you were going to school. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>An hour later you found yourself laughing as the conversation came back around to childhood tv shows and what characters you related to most. When there was a small lull in the conversation you decided to comment on what had been an enjoyable afternoon. "Well for being stuck in a motel room, this hasn't been that bad." Sam smiled a yeah in response. "Glad you agree, now I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick. But when I get back out, I want to know which <em>Scooby Doo</em> character you think you are the most like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah of course. Go ahead." Sam smiled shifting in his chair a little bit. You slid into the bathroom and quickly took care of business. As you washed your hands you thought you heard some noises coming from the other room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's probably just the tv. Still with the way this case has been going, maybe I should be prepared.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You cautiously exited the bathroom and were blown away by what you saw. Considering you had only left the room for a few minutes at most, you were impressed by how much clearly took place in your absence. The comforter from the bed nearest the window was bunched up on the floor, the curtain from said window was ripped down, and on the floor next to it was a knocked out Sam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam!” You exclaimed as you rushed over to his collapsed form. You kneeled down and placed your hands on his shoulders to see if you could wake him up. Suddenly the door to the motel room swung open and two men entered. You quickly turned around to face the intruders reaching for the knife you had tucked in your back pocket. "Who the hell are you?!" You shouted. I really wish I would have kept a gun on me. You glanced around the room and spotted your bag on the other side of the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I can only find a way to get over there.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's unimportant. We are here for him, not you. Who are you? Do you even know who he is?" One of the men spoke to you. You were a bit shocked to hear only the slightest bit of aggression in his voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who are they? And what do they want?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All I know is he saved my life and you're not going anywhere with him," You replied, getting back to your feet with your knife drawn in a defensive position. Unfortunately the two men had the advantage as they both drew guns and aimed them at you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look we don't want to hurt you. I'm sure you're a nice girl but you have no idea what's really going on here. If we don't deal with Sam, he's going to unleash the apocalypse. We can explain it to you if you just let us handle it." The same one replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't let you do that. I don't know what you're talking about. If you really mean me no harm then leave us alone." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not possible." They both took another few steps into the room. That's when you took action and attempted to tackle the one closest to you aiming for the legs, hoping to bring him down. However luck was not on your side as you tripped over the bunched up comforter and let go of your knife watching it slide across the floor a bit. "I'm sorry for this" The man replied before knocking you out with a punch. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>When you came to, you were bound with duct tape to one of the chairs you had spent the afternoon in. Next to you, Sam was in the very same predicament, also just stirring into consciousness. "Y/N, Are you okay?" Sam whispered looking very worried in your direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine." You reassured him before turning your gaze to the other two occupants in the room. Sam turned his gaze to follow your own. Both of the men were standing up looking toward the entrance of the room. The one closest to you had a short black beard, while the other one had blondish hair. The one nearest to you was looking back at you clearly having heard your whispered conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh they’re awake,” He announced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Back with us eh?” The other one responded with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t even have to touch you. You went all spastic and knocked yourself out it. It was like watching Jerry Lewis try to stack chairs" The one with dark hair spoke to Sam. "And you. I can't believe you tripped over the blanket.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you? What do you wa-?” Sam started to ask with urgency, while struggling with his bonds a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second man with the curly blondish hair snapped his fingers and pointed at Sam stopping his questions. “I used to think your friend Gordon sent me.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gordon, oh come on” Sam complained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gordon? Who's Gordon? Why would someone be after Sam? Are they a demon?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He asked me to track you down and put a bullet in your brain” The blonde man continued.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, that sounds like him” Sam rolled his eyes.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>A bullet in his brain? Why would anyone other than a demon or monster want that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But as it turns out, I’m on a mission from God” He said before he slapped Sam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam!” You finally spoke up. “Look I don't know who this Gordon is but whatever he told you, he's got it wrong!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only answer you got was a face full of what you assume must have been holy water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So not demons then? They're hunters?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then they moved on to splash Sam with the water next. Sam just glared at the man standing in front of him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were a part of that demon plan to open the gate weren’t you?” The main interrogator asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We did everything we could to stop it,” Sam replied, sounding a little disheartened. Dean and Sam had told you a little bit about the current state and that the gates had been opened, but they didn't really go into the details of it with you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lie, lie, lie. You were in on it. You know what their next move is too, don’t you?” This man’s voice was starting to grate on your nerves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well clearly whatever this Gordon person told him, has him believing that Sam is working with the demons.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t okay. You’re wrong about all of this.” Sam tried to plead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are they going to hit us next?” The man interrogated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know! Like Sam said you’ve got it all wrong!” You tried to help out, knowing that Sam was telling the truth. The next moment you felt a sharp pain across your face as the man slapped you hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt her. She has nothing to do with this” Sam snapped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She may not know anything, but clearly you've got her brainwashed enough that she's siding with you. So tell me where are they going to hit us next” The man demanded making direct eye contact with Sam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam let out a sigh only to be backhanded.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gordon told me about you Sam. About your powers. You’re some kind of weirdo psychic freak.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Psychic Freak?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not anymore. No powers, no visions, nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, no more lies. There’s an army of demons out their pushing at a world already on the brink. We’re on deck for the end game now. Right, so maybe, just maybe, you can understand why we can’t take any chances.” The man ended up pulling out a gun from his waistband and aimed it at Sam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” You shouted, feeling your gut tighten in fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, okay, okay, hold on a minute here” Sam rushed out the words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other guy finally stepped in and grabbed the one that was talking’s shoulder, saying his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you saw what happened, Creety. Ask yourself why we are here? Because you saw a picture on the web. Because we chose this motel instead of another. Luck like that just doesn’t happen.” The blonde one explained to his associate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I can explain all of that” Sam tried to reason with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” He snarled at Sam. “It’s God, Creety. He led us here for one reason. To do his work. This is destiny.” He turned around to aim the gun at Sam once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. No destiny, just a rabbit's foot” Dean’s voice drew everyone’s attention over to the door. You had never been so glad to hear his voice.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man put his gun closer to Sam’s face before responding. “Put the gun down son, or you’re going to be scraping brains off the wall.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh this thing?” Dean asked, waving his gun slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that thing.” Your interrogator confirmed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Dean put his gun onto the little table by the door. “But you see, there is something about me that you don’t know.” You watched as Dean picked up a pen that was lying there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What's he going to do with a pen?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, what would that be?” The man asked, sounding annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my lucky day,” Dean said with a smirk as he threw the pen towards the guy. The pen flew directly into the barrel of the gun. “Oh my god, did you see that!” Dean laughed, clearly very proud of himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man named Creety lunged for Dean, who moved out of the way causing him to run into the wall and get knocked out. “I’m amazing,” Dean stated before grabbing the remote and throwing it at the blonde. The remote hit him in the head, and knocked him out. He slumped to the floor, joining his partner. You just stared in awe at Dean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Batman” Dean exclaimed with a giant smile on his face. You had to admit it was a pretty amazing feat that you had just witnessed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re Batman” Sam replied with sarcasm.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was pretty awesome. I take it you got the rabbit's foot then?" You asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean grinned and nodded before walking over to Sam and helping him out of his restraints. Then he turned to you and did the same. “So what the hell was that all about?” Dean asked, looking toward the two people on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buddies of Gordons” Sam answered simply. Dean accepted the answer and then the three of you were off once again, on route to break the rabbit’s foot’s curse. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>On your way to the cemetery, you told Dean your side of the day's events. And in return the Winchesters explained their bizarre history with the man known as Gordon and Sam's psychic history. You listened closely, eager to to learn even more about them and this crazy world you found yourself being a part of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was an eagerness and a sense of relief in the air as the three of you stood in the cemetery around a small circle of hot coals. Sam was currently sprinkling the ingredients needed to break the curse on top of the coals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, bone ash, cayenne pepper, that should do it” Sam announced clearly excited to be done with this bizarre adventure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One second” Dean replied. A little surprised that he wasn't as eager to get this foot gone, you looked over at him. He was scratching off a few more lottery tickets.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Of course. Why am I not surprised? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean” Sam groaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey back off, just bringing home the bacon.” Dean replied, finishing up his scratching. He was just about to put the few more he scratched off in his jacket pocket. You felt a weight in your stomach, making you think maybe putting all of those tickets in one place wasn't a smart idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I see them? I want to see how much more you won." You asked. Dean seemed a little surprised since you hadn't shown much interest in the tickets before, but then handed them over to you. You took a moment to look them over before sliding them into your coat pocket. "Wow good haul. Shall we get back to the task at hand?" You changed the conversation hoping it would distract Dean from asking for the tickets back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know it's not logical but something just tells me not to trust his abandoned jacket over there. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your ploy seemed to work as Dean replied, "Alright.  Say goodbye rascally rabbit.” He then held the foot above the coals, ready to finish the ritual.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a gun being cocked came from behind the three of you. You all turned around to find a woman you assumed to be Bella pointing a gun in your direction. “I think you’ll find that belongs to me or you know. Whatever. Put the foot down honey” Bella requested.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You’re not gonna shoot anybody. See I happen to be able to read people.” Dean began to talk. You couldn’t believe he was using the same line that he did back in the apartment. “Sure you’re a thief, fine but you’re not-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A gunshot rang through the air interrupting his dialogue. The bullet hit Sam square in the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled, as you stepped closer to Sam wanting to do something to help.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Back off tiger, back off. You make one more move and I’ll pull the trigger. You’ve got the luck Dean. You, I can’t hit, but your brother, him, I can’t miss” She spoke with confidence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is wrong with you?! You don’t just go around shooting people like that!” Dean screeched.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put the rabbit's foot on the ground” Bella demanded, waiving the gun towards Sam. Out of instinct you flinched, as did Sam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, it's a shoulder hit. I can aim. Besides who here hasn’t shot a few people. Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now.” You hadn’t, but you decided now wasn’t the time to bring it up.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright take it easy” Dean said as he kneeled down to do as Bella instructed. “Think fast” Dean spoke before throwing the foot towards Bella. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She caught it in her bare hand. “Damn!” She remarked, sending a glare towards the eldest brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what do you say we destroy that ugly ass piece of dead thing.” Dean held out his hand for the foot. Bella reluctantly handed it over, letting Dean throw it into the coals where it began to burn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks very much. I’m out one and half million and on the bad side of a very powerful and very psychotic buyer” She complained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow I really don’t feel bad about that. Sam?” Dean answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, not even a little” Sam replied, holding his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N?” Dean inquired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not really” You responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bella began to walk away, before she stopped to lean on the tombstone Dean’s jacket was resting on. “Maybe next time I’ll hang you out to dry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t go away angry, just go away” Dean said annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a nice night” Bella made her exit, needing to have the last word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good?” Dean looked towards Sam, as he gathered his things and the three of you made your way back to the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll live,” Sam said. Clearly being shot in the shoulder was a minor injury in their world. That was going to be something that would take some getting used to.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we’re back to normal now. No good luck, no bad luck... Oh I forgot we’re up 46 thousand dollars. Almost forgot about the scratch tickets.” Dean exclaimed as he stuck his hand into his jacket looking for said tickets. After a few moments, it was clear that they were no longer there. Dean looked at Sam and then at you before yelling, “Son of a bitch!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I know it's not the full amount. But remember those last few you scratched off?" You smirked at Dean as you slid the tickets out of your pocket and towards the eldest Winchester.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y/N! What would we do without you!" Dean exclaimed in response with a giant smile upon his face. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you have been enjoying this story. I had started writing it a good handful of years ago, but then lost all motivation for it. With my motivation returned I have been editing my previous copy and am looking forward to getting it all posted on here and get to some new chapters. If you are enjoying this, I'd love to hear your comments to keep me motivated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>